If I Never Knew You
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: If I never knew you, Twinkles, I never thought I could really 'see'... A journey with love... TAANG a little ZUTARA
1. Chapter 1

"No, no, no! Wrong again, Twinkle Toes!" the 14 year old Toph shouted once again.

"What did I do wrong?" Aang ask, feeling tired and confused of the lesson Toph has been teaching.

Toph take a step closer, "Everything!" she shouted. "You know what? We're done, here. Get out from my face, Twinkle Toes. It's over. Go to your Sugar Queen or whatever," she walked away.

Aang sniffled, "over?" he slowly turn around for the last time "Just ..., go away," then she continue walking away.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Aang had to think Toph hated him. Well, being 'him' and knowing someone hated him, it was painful. Aang sometimes felt like his heart just being stabbed- like now! Did Toph hate him? No, he didn't know...

_You know what? We're done, here. Get out from my face, Twinkle Toes. It's over. Go to your Sugar Queen or whatever _

So, Aang slowly walks back home to be stop by his girlfriend, "Hey, Aang. What's up?" she asked gently.

Aang lift his face up. He had grown a little lately. "Nothing... I guess, Toph hates me now," Katara smile and put her hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't hate you, Aang. If you don't believe me, ask her your self," she told him.

_Ask her..._

"Okay.., I'll go find her now. Thanks Katara," he kiss Katara's cheek. "You're the best girlfriend ever!" and run away, leaving Katara blushing.

"Wekk!" she heard a voice and turn around to face...

"Zuko?" she screams of confusion. "Nice to meet you too , Katara," Zuko slightly smile.

"What are you doing here?" Katara ask while walking pass him. "I figure I'd stop by.. Is that so wrong, water-peasent?" he smirks. Katara turned around and pointed her finger at him, "Don't call me that... Zuzu," she smirks back. Zuko face fell. "C'mon, let me make you a tea," she smiles and they walk in.

_Where could she be?_

**Think, Aang, you know her for two years. If she can easily figure you out, **_**you too**_** can easily figure her out.**

_Okay.. I'll try... No, I can't think of anything..._

**C'mon, she's Toph.. she just yell at you and storm off... where could she possibly be after that?**

_Somewhere that is quiet and had a lot of space..?_

**Yah.., that's right. We start from there...**

_Now.., where could that be? _

***sigh*you're helpless...**

_Shut up, brain!_

Toph felt the breeze dancing on her face. She didn't know how long he had been standing there but somehow, she enjoy his presence. Even though all he did was, standing there, breathing slowly... making her barely notice him... she didn't know why but she did smile...

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand, Air-Head?" she , with a low voice, ask him.

He fake a smile and sat down beside her. "I want to ask something," Aang hesitated.

"Is it 'some' thing or only one thing?" she ask him, not looking at him.

"One actually," Aang look at the sky too.

"shoot," she instruct him.

Aang take a deep breath. _Here it goes _"Do.. do you hate me?" he look at her.

She sigh and slowly answer, "no," she scratch her head, "not once, not twice... not ever..."

Aang stay quite, "Don't lie," he manage to say.

She sigh deeply again, "Twinkle Toes.. look at this way..,"

"If I never knew you..., I never thought life would be beautiful. I wouldn't have friends. My life would be empty. I wouldn't know what sky really is. How sweet water are and how deep fire is. I wouldn't know how strong Earth is. If I never knew you, Twinkles, I never thought I could really 'see'," she explain and smile at him...

Aang smile widely but slowly. He never thought of it that way. The description Toph just gave was... unthinkable! Well, unthinkable for him. Then, he realized something on Toph's face "You're okay, Toph?"

Toph stands up, "It's just.., that I'm..-," she stopped, "...nothing that concerns you," she started to walk away.

"Toph... is there something you don't tell me?" Aang ask her. She stop walking.

"To tell you the truth, yes but it really doesn't involves you, Twinkles. No worries," she fake a smile. Aang grab her arm, "Don't lie," his voice stings in her ears.

"You want to know?" she ask, a little anger in her voice. "Really?"

Aang let go of her arm and stay quite. Waiting for her answer.

"I'm going back to Gaoling. This weekend. I don't know how tell you guys all of this but-," Aang grab her shoulder. "You what?" he , kind of, screams.

"I'm coming home, Twinkle Toes. My parents need me," was all she could say.

You know about sometimes when Aang felt like his heart was being stabbed?

Yah, this is one of these times... he didn't know why, but he did...

-OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia-

She walk towards the last one in line to hug him. He refused to hug at first, thinking, she wouldn't go if he doesn't hug her. "C'mon Twinkles. Be a good boy and give mama a hug," she force herself to smile. Aang couldn't say no.

"Remember, I never hate you...," she whisper. Aang nod and buried himself in Toph's neck. "If I never met you, Toph. I would kill myself," he whisper and they pull apart. Toph slowly walks away. "Don't go... no, please... don't" he mumbled to himself, not knowing Toph could hear. " I have to," she slowly whisper, "I love you, Twinkle Toes,"

And she wish Aang had heard that...

**THANKS FOR READING THIS :D  
THIS IS ABOUT AANG FELT TOPH HATES HIM. SO HE ASK HER JUST TO REVEAL HER MOST DEADLY SECRET. WHICH IS LEAVING THE GAANG. HE FELT VERY SAD , ANGRY AND HURT. OH POOR DUMB AANG~ HE DIDN'T KNOW HE LIKED TOPH..**

"**You never realize how much you love something until its gone.."**

**AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE REALLY SHORT ZUTARA MOMENTS. ZUKO IS ACTUALLY ON HIS WAY TO SOMEWHERE ELSE AND HE DECIDED TO STOP BY JUST TO SEE SOME KATAANG MOMENTS..(WHICH ZUKO AND I HATE) **

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND BE NICE... I APPRECIATE IT ... THANK YOU...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aang!" Katara wave her hand in the air, signalling the 18 year old airbender to come down. Aang had noticed her and signal her back. She waited for him to landed safely and properly.

"What's up, Katara?" he ask the fully-grown woman in front of him. "Is there something wrong?"

Katara shook her head and start walking slowly. Aang followed beside her , "well, you know that I'm getting married in a couple of months , right?" Katara ask him. He nod slowly.

_What is this? A torturing game? _He thought for a while. Katara is supposed to marry Zuko in few months actually. Surprise it wasn't him? Well, they break up when Aang was 16 and surprisingly, Aang had taken it rather well.

"You know how Toph had been missing a few events, council,ceremony, function and it keeps bothering me. She hadn't contacted us since, what? 3 years? Hmm.., she even send us messages through Bumi. Sometimes, I wonder if she even apart of my – our lives!" Katara sigh. Aang nod, understanding exactly what she's saying. "It's just, I don't want her to miss, well, my wedding and I was wondering if -,"

"If I would search for her and invite her to your wedding personally?" Aang put his hand on her shoulder. Katara simply smile and nod.

"Can you?" Katara ask for his approval. "Duh, of course. I leave this evening if you want me too," He smile. "Are you sure?" Her blue eyes lit up. Aang nod once again. "Sure, why not?"

"Leave?" another woman's voice spoke up. Katara and Aang change their direction toward the woman. "Měilì," Aang rushes to his girlfriend.

He ran his finger through Měilì's brown hair. He look straight through Měilì's hazel's eyes. He sigh, "Yes, I'm leaving. Searching for a long lost friend named Toph," Měilì smile a little bit, "That's okay, when you'll find him. Get home fast, kay?,"

Aang and Katara look at her in confusion. _Him? _Katara roll her eyes. "Here's the problem, woman," Katara point her finger towards Měilì. She always... dislike that girl from the moment Aang lay his eyes on her. Not that she's jealous but, she just doesn't like her . "Toph, yes, Toph ain't a guy or a man or 'dude' . In fact, she's a beautiful girl and one of Aang's _closest _friend,"

Katara's face became more serious, "VERY CLOSE," she whisper. Měilì silently growl at Katara. "Girls, girls, calm down," Aang spread his arm between them.

Měilì turn her head towards Aang, "Can I follow you?" she smile widely.

"No," Katara harshly answered while Aang smile, "Yes!"

"What? Are you serious?" the girls reply on the same time with different meaning.

"That would be delightful, Měilì. Oh, Katara, please?" Aang pleaded. Katara roll her eyes, "Whatever," she walks away. "Find her, Aang!"

_I really hope Toph will kick her ass when she met her_ Katara smirks.

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

"Don't you ever miss Twinkle Toes, Momo?" Toph ask the lemur while feeding it some nuts. Well, actually, they're sharing the nuts.

Momo chatters something.

"Well, you know, it has been 4 years since you play or interact with that poor air bender," Toph told the lemur.

Momo chatters again.

"What? Me, miss him? No! Pfft, No.. okay, a little...," Momo look at the earth bender, "All right– a LOT! But, it's okay to miss a friend, right?"

Momo chatters once more.

"More than friend? You know what, you just cross the line. Give me the nuts!" Toph tried stealing the nuts but Momo was too fast.

"Come back here , you flying thing!" Toph screams.

"Uhm, Captain?" Toph turn around.

"Yah, chip?" she ask the young sailor named Charles. Yes, they are on a board in the middle of the sea. Why?

Well, it all started when Toph received a letter from her father saying that he is sick. Toph decide to go back and visit him. When she was there, she heard a few maids chatting among themselves about the her father business' ranking going low every moment he was sick. She, being the great child she is, offer herself to take over the business which is supplier for the merchant. Surprisingly, her father was the best supplier alive and secretly, she admire that. She force her parents to teach her everything about being the supplier and the merchant. She even interested when they told her that the merchant can travel all around the world on their ships. Toph started learning more and more when she was 15 and decided to 'travel' on a ship , following all the merchant. At first, it was terrifying but later, Toph was getting used to it.

She was an early 16 year old teen when her father died. Since that day on, Toph and her mother coorperate to continue Lao's business as the supplier. They had an agreement that Toph's mother take care of the supply on land while she delivers the supply with all of the merchant. Now, she's a healthy 18 year old girl working in the middle of the ocean happily. (though it still kinda freaking her out)

"Were going to land in another 15 minutes. Just tellin' ya," Charles told the young Captain.

Toph smile, "heard that, Momo? Land! Okay, thanks Chip!" Then, she heard the door closed. Momo jumped on her shoulder. "Let's go!" she walk towards the door.

"Hello, everyone!" Toph spread her arms high. "Get all the things ready! We're going to make money now!" She laughed. "Understand?"

"Yes Captain!"

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

"Appa, yip yip," Aang ordered.

"We are we going exactly?" Měilì asked Aang.

"Now? We're heading to Gaoling!" Aang smiles. He couldn't wait to meet Toph again!

**SO.., IT ISN'T A LOT.. AND IT ISN'T THAT GREAT.. BUT IT'S ENOUGH FOR ME... Měilì MEANS BEAUTIFUL.. IT'S A CHINESE WORDS.. I GET IT FROM TRANSLATING... HEHE... XD ANYWAY, TOPH IS NOW WORKING AS A SUPPLIER TO THE MERCHANT AND A MERCHANT HERSELF. LONG TIME AGO, MERCHANT TRAVELS THROUGH SHIPS AND I CAN TELL YOU, TOPH'S SHIP IS HUGE. AANG HAS A GIRLFRIEND, Měilì .. HIS GIRLFRIEND IS VERY BEAUTIFUL BUT TRUST ME, TOPH IS MUCH MORE GORGEOUS! **

**AND LASTLY, IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKE, IGNORE.. THANK YOU FOR READING... :D**

**AND FOR MOMO, WELL, IT FOLLOW TOPH ACTUALLY AND TOPH HAD BEEN TAKING CARE OF IT.**

**TOPH: DO YOU THINK TWINKLE TOES WILL FIND ME?  
MOMO: *CHATTERS*  
TOPH: I HAVE TO READ? BUT I'M BLIND!  
MOMO: *CHATTERS*  
TOPH: OF COURSE YOU DON'T CARE... COME ON, LET'S BUY SOME MORE NUTS...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, if it isn't the Avatar," Aang turn around, hoping it will be Toph. "Mrs. Bei Fong?"

"Yes, and who is this?" she smiles sweetly towards the couple.

"Měilì," the 17 year old teen greet the woman. "His girlfriend," she added.

"Urm, may I ask you something?" Aang ask the elderly woman.

Mrs Bei Fong seems to understand what Aang trying to ask. She sigh but then, she smile, "why don't we come in, first?"

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

Toph took a deep breath. She 'looked' at Momo, which is on her shoulder, "I hope we make a damn lot of money!" she walk toward the nearest inn (or a hotel etc).

"Captain!" a sailor shouted for Toph.

"Yes, Twiggy?" she turn her blind gaze toward Harmon, one of her trained -merchant. "There's a letter for you,"

"Mind reading it to me?" Toph asked.

"um, y-yes, Captain," he clears his throat.

"Dear Toph Bei Fong,

This is me, Katara. I'm writing this to inform you about Zuko and my wedding. It is held on early summer which is a couple months away. I see that you have been missing an awful lots of event we had threw and i just want the gaang to reunite again. Including you!

So, I'm on my knees, begging you to please, with cherry on top, please come to my wedding. I miss you Toph. We all miss you...

Sincerely,  
KATARA

.. urm, that's all, Captain," Harmon look at Toph slowly. It was a shock to see Toph actually stay quiet and _think._ She was considering! That's good, right?

Toph blinks a couple of time, "Uh, yah, Twiggy, thanks. You.. can go now," She ordered him. "I just leave it here," Harmon slowly put the letter down on a table then left.

Toph slowly walk towards the table. Momo jump and grab the letter. It then, climb back on Toph's shoulder, "Thanks Momo... Good boy," she smiles.

"You think I should go?" Toph asked Momo. Momo slightly chatters...

"It's me to decide, hah?" she sigh, "Then, let me think,"

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

"So, she's not here right now?" Aang ask Mrs Bei Fong.

Mrs Bei Fong shook her head. Měilì, feeling slightly jealous hearing this 'Toph' person, nudge her boyfriend, "Then, there's no point. Let's just go home,"

Aang slowly shook his head , "Do you know where she might be, Mrs Bei Fong?"

Mrs Bei Fong stay silent for a while, "Well, she might be at .. um.., what's the name? Uhm.., I think it's Zhi Jin Island... I guess, yes, Zhi Jin Island, that's right!" she smile. "Actually, she was supposed to be there exactly right now,"

"Then, we must go," Aang stand up as well as Měilì. "Thank you, Mrs Bei Fong. It was a pleasure spending time with you," he bows while Měilì was hesitating. Mrs Bei Fong nod with a smile. "Go," she ordered the young air bender, "go find my daughter. I wish you the best of luck,"

Aang smile and feel much more confident of his search for Toph. He nod once again and walked away. Měilì slowly followed him, feeling disappointed.

Mrs Bei Fong drink her tea quietly, _I hope Toph takes it rather well when she found out about the girl..._

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

Katara stares at the moon. "Hey Yue... how are you?" Katara smile at the moon.

"You okay?" she turns around. "Zuko..," she whisper his name.

"No.., I'm not okay.. I'm talking to the moon.. can't you see?" a fake small laugh escape Katara's lips. "I'm crazy!"

"Shh.., you're not crazy," Zuko hug Katara.

"Yes, I am! That girl is driving me crazy! Even if she's not here! Why? Why...," Katara cry slowly on Zuko chest. Zuko rub his palms on Katara's back, comforting her.

"Toph? I miss her too," Zuko pulla away so he can look straight through Katara's eyes.

"Aang is going to find her.. Trust me..," Zuko smile. " Trust him..."

Katara smile first but then looked away, "Not with Měilì around him.., trying to get into his pants!"

Zuko snorted, "Why do you girls hate her?"

Katara turn around to face Zuko. _Sometimes, she sees Zuko as one of those clueless teenagers_"That girl is fake," she roll her eyes, like it's so obvious. _Boys..._

"Sure honey...," Zuko nod. _Girls..._"Whatever you say,"

And somewhere, up in the air, Yue is giggling... _I'm fine, Katara..Perfectly fine..._

**OKAY... IT'S NOT A LOT... SORRY... HEHE.. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY DOING A STORY.. I'M BAD AT IT... *CRYING OF DISAPOINMENT* BUT.., SINCE NIIA IS BUGGING ME TO DO CHAPTERS.. I JUST DID IT.. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT..IGNORE THE MISTAKE FOR ME... :D  
**

**AND HARMON... YAH, THAT DUDE IS JUST A CREATION OF MINE... HE'S AFRAID OF TOPH, BY THE WAY... ZHI JIN ISLAND IS ALSO A CREATION.. IT DIDN'T EXIST EITHER IN REAL WORLD OR THE AVATAR WORLD (LIKE I SAID, A CREATION OF MINE) BUT IT EXIST IN THIS STORY... ZHI JIN IS A FRIEND OF MINE (IT EXPLAINS HOW I GOT THE NAME).. **

**BE NICE... TQ  
**


	4. Chapter 4

After three days flying on Appa, Aang and Měilì safely landed. They were welcomed and celebrated but Aang didn't notice Toph. EVER.

Měilì was shopping somethings for Aang and her when she spotted some wonderful sweet cherry she loves so much "Can I have that cherry?" Měilì ask the woman. "Everything is 3 silver coin," the woman simply said.

"Excuse me?" Měilì look at the woman in anger and confusion. "Don't you know who I am?" _I'm the Avatar's girlfriend... everything's free for me! _The woman shrugged, "huh?" was all she manage to say.

"You know what? I'm going to tell the Avatar, my boyfriend, that you did this to me," she said, walking away.

"Oh! Miss, miss, you can have all the cherry that you want. It's yours!" The woman shouted. Měilì stopped and slowly turn around. "That's much better," she smiles.

When she was about to take the cherry away, someone took it forcefully.

"Hey! That's mine!" Měilì slightly shouted . The young woman who took the cherry away grins, "you can have it, Sassy," she stopped for a while, "IF. YOU. PAY,"

"Excuse me? do you realize who you're talking to?" Měilì said to her. The young woman nod, "oh yes, you're the Avatar's girlfriend. The Avatar who saves the world from the evil Fire Lord. Yah, yah, we all know that story. So, what? So what if you're his girlfriend? Even he pays for what he bought not simply took it away like you own the thing. Look, Sassy, pay the sweet woman and you can have your cherry. A simple deal. Take it or leave it," The woman reply with a cocky smile while playing with her lemur.

Měilì was embarrassed. _This girl is so rude! _"You know what? You can have your cherry, I don't care!" she stormed away. "Can you tell the Avatar I say 'hi' ?"

"Oh dear, Oh dear, what have you done , miss?" the woman ask the 'rude' girl. The girl simply smile, "Don't worry, I'll pay for the cherries and oh, can you add more cherries?" The woman nod in confusion, "Oh, miss, who are you so brave to shout at the Avatar's girlfriend?" the woman ask.

The girl lean down and whisper, "I'm Toph Bei Fong,"

The woman eyes shot up , "You're one of th-," Toph smile and signal the lady to quite down. "Here's your coins," she simply said.

~OrdinarySuperstarzGoToph!BellaNiia~

Měilì walk up to Aang. "Hey, what's up?" Aang ask after looking at her frown face.

"There's this one girl. She is so rude!" Měilì said.

"Girl? A little girl or...," Aang ask her, wanting to know more. "A teenager...!," Měilì answered.

"rude? Wait, did she call you anything? Give you nicknames?" Aang ask again.

"Do you know her or something?" Měilì ask. Looking at Aang serious face, she knows he needed an answer , " she calls me.. Sassy..,"

"We have to find her!" Aang stands up.

"But, why? I'm tired!" Měilì look at Aang. "It's her, isn't it?"

~WillAangFindHer?OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

"C'mon Chip! You can carry it! Hurry up! Put it... there!" Toph gave some direction. "C'mon boys! Faster! It's getting dark soon,"

Momo chatters something

"of course I have to give them orders. I'm their captain!" Toph reply. "No, not that! The other box!" Toph continue ordering.

Then, she 'see' something. No, someone, with a light feet, running towards her from behind. She was about to turn around when... BUM!

Someone on top of her... "Hey," the voice spoke. She could feel his breath and sense his smile.

"Twinkles? Is that you?" Toph ask, smile widely as she and Aang sit. Aang quickly hug her and she return the hug. It was a long tight hug.

"Ehem!" Měilì alert them. Aang pulls away and chuckled but still looking at Toph. "I miss you, Toph," he smile.

"I miss you too, moron," and they hug once again.

Měilì gave them a disgust look.

"and, Hey Momo! Hey boy, long time no see," Aang gave the lemur a small hug.

"Momo told me he didn't miss you," Toph told Aang as Momo jump on Toph's shoulder.

"Oh yah? You got that right," he chuckled as Toph giggles.

"Erm.., nice to see you again," Měilì greet Toph without looking at her.

Aang stands up and offer Toph his hand. Toph took it, "Sassy," she simply reply.

"How'd you two met?" Aang smile. "Trust me, you don't want to know," Toph told Aang.

Měilì hold Aang's hand. "My name is Měilì," she informed Toph.

"Do you want cherry, _Měilì _?" Toph said, with a mocking tone in her voice. Měilì roll her eyes , "No, thank you,"

"Great!" Toph said walking away. "Here Momo," she feed the lemur. Aang and Měilì followed behind.

_She made my meal as her pet food? Disgusting.._ Měilì mumbles.

**BE NICE.., THANK YOU... SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS?**


	5. Chapter 5

Aang was in his room. Boy, was he glad he's not in the same room as Měilì. I mean, they're not married yet, right? Or it is just because he doesn't want Měilì around? He sigh... Not knowing the answer.

He never thought just by standing at the window, enjoying the moon and breathing the fresh air can make him felt so calm. He was a little bit disapointed though because he didn't have enough time to catch up with his long lost best friend because Měilì was too tired. He was the one who had to sing her lullaby song to make her fell asleep.

"_What a baby," _Aang heard Toph mumble under her breath. The ugly truth is, she was right.

Aang's eye stop at a black figure standing not far away from him. The black figure was standing on sand – the beach. Soon, the black figure move slowly towards a tree and sit there.

He didn't know when or how he body move. It's like, they have their own mind and Aang didn't try to stop them.

There, she was, sitting calmly, breathing the same air he breath.

There he was, standing and somehow hypnotize by her face.

"Toph," he breathed her name. She slowly smile. He sat next to her.

"You know how I miss that voice of yours?" Toph informed him.

Aang nod, "I miss everything about you," he simply answer.

They stay in silent.

"You've changed, Twinkle Toes," the word escape Toph's lips. Her voice was very soft.

Aang felt his heart breaks, like, Toph was insulting him, "I didn't change, I've grown,"

Toph snorted and grin, "but, _why her?_" she mumbles.

Aang had heard that, but pretends he didn't.

"You've grown too,"Aang said. Toph smiles, "I didn't change too, I'm still me, Toph Bei Fong,"

"And I still don't hate you," Toph said.

Aang's eye jerked up. He didn't expect that – AT ALL! After 4 years, she still remembers. Tears falls from Aang's eyes.

"What a baby," Toph grins again. Aang chuckled and wipe his tears. "See? I didn't change, I still cry even if I am 18 years old,"

Toph punch him in the arm, "That hurts!" Aang yelp. "See? I didn't change," Toph said. They both laughed.

"So, SugarQueen's getting married , hah?" Toph ask him. Aang rub his arm, "Yah, with Zuko," Toph looked down while playing with a rock, "You okay with that?"

Aang stayed silence. He didn't know what to answer really.

"And how's Sokka and Suki? Are they doing great?" Toph ask him again. Aang smile, "They have a daughter , you know and Suki is pregnant again,"

Toph smile wider, "Oh yah, tell me more,"

"Well, Demi , that's the baby name, is now 2 years old and Suki is 2 months pregnant," Aang explain.

"Demi," A small smile crept upon her face, "That's a beautiful name,". Aang chuckled, looking at Toph's face. Toph joins him by giggling and finally, leaning on Aang's shoulder.

"I've turn soft , hah?" Toph ask. Aang shook his head, "Nah.., It's just that you're a girl, you _have _to love babies. Sooner or later, you're going to have one of your own. So, it's natural,"

"Yah, I guess you're right," Toph simply said. "I'm a mother hah? That's new,"

Aang chuckled again, "You being a captain of a ship crew.. That new too... If you'd be a mother one day, it wouldn't be much of a surprise to me,"

"You and your explanation," she sigh. Aang chuckled once more. Toph always make her smile. No matter what.

Toph's head was laying on Aang's lap without they noticing.

"Dancing bears, Painted wings, Things I almost remember, And a song someone sings Once upon a December," Toph silently sing, "Someone holds me safe and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm, Figures dancing gracefully, Across my memory..."

"Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart Used to know, Things it yearns to remember..." Toph continue to sing as Aang run his fingers through her hair. "And a song, Someone sing, Once upon a December," she stopped singing.

"It's a song my dad taught me before he pass away," Toph said, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Aang said slowly.

"It's okay," Toph smile softly, still closing her eyes.

And slowly, Aang was falling, and falling and falling and it hits him.

He was kissing Toph...

**IS IT OKAY? YOU KNOW WHAT, DON'T ANSWER THAT**

**QUESTIONS  
1) DID YOU EXPECT THE KISSING FROM AANG?  
2) IS IT OKAY IF I MAKE TOPH A SINGER?  
3) DO YOU THINK Měilì'S A BABY? :D**

**ANYWAY, BE NICE AND ENJOY.. I TRY TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS FAST AS I COULD...**


	6. Chapter 6

And slowly, Aang was falling, and falling and falling and it hits him.

He was kissing Toph...

Aang pulls away slowly, not wanting to let go the sweet cherry taste on Toph's lips. The kiss was sweet, was simple, was...

_Perfect _Toph thought.

But then, she realize - _He had a girlfriend!_

Toph sat up quickly after a few seconds of amazement. Aang stuttered, he too had realize he had a girlfriend.

Toph touch his lips, "That was.. wrong," Toph hesitates. Aang stands up and started to walk away.

"No!" Toph shouted for him. Aang stop.

"Don't leave... don't leave me," Toph simply said and Aang turn around.

"I'm sorry," Aang scratches his head, "I'm really, really sorry," he whimpered.

"It's okay..," Toph said. "Really," she added.

"Just don't leave me," Toph simply said.

Aang stood still, "I'm sorry," and he walks away.

Little did he know, Toph cried that night.

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

Dear Katara,

It's me, Aang. I have found Toph. We are all in Zhi Jin Island. Měilì was the one who found Toph actually. They both refused to tell me how they met, but they did. Toph had call her 'Sassy' . Why? I don't know . They don't really get along well- like you predicted.

I'm trying my best to convince her to follow me. Wish me luck, Katara.

Your friend,  
AANG

Katara put down the letter... she sigh, "Good luck , Aang,"

She stands up and started to walk away _Wait? Sassy? That's what Toph called her? _she giggled _Cool..._

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

The Next Day~

"Today is so boring, Momo," Toph sigh.

The lemur chatters

"What? Cry? Me? no.. pfft.. what made you think that?" she denied

It chatters once more

"My face become puffy?" she touches her cheek. "Really?"

Momo chatters again

She gasp loudly, "I did not admit I was crying!" she pouted. "You little...,"

Suddenly, she senses something- Aang!

"Aang!" she runs towards the young man. Aang turns around but then he realize it was Toph so he continue walking.

Toph grab his shirt from behind, "Stop walking, would you?" she said in anger. Sweats were rolling down her forehead and off her chin.

Aang stop but didn't say anything.

"Don't make things awkward between us. I lose you 4 years ago.., I didn't talk to you for 4 years .., Don't repeat the history once again, Air-head," she breathed. "Friends?"

Aang turn around slowly to face the tiring earth bender and hug her. She return the hug slowly. "You're...chocking...me...stupid...," Toph said. Aang then, let go of her , chuckling.

"Yah, sorry, Let's just forget about yesterday," Aang said to her.

_Forget? _Toph stuttered.

She force a smile fulls of lie, "yah.. Let's _forget_,"

Měilì came in, "What's going on here?" she asked.

Toph stick out her hand near her face, "Non of your concerns, Candy Apple,"

Měilì face changes _Candy Apple? _" My name is Měilì! Měi...! Lì...!" she corrects her.

"I don't care... Don't...! Care...!" Toph reply in the same tone.

~OrdinarySuperstarzNiiaBella~

-A Week Later-

"So, Chip, you're the captain for now. Take care of the crew, Chip. I'll slam your head and make you stop breathing if you ruin the business, Chip," she smiles. "So, take care!"

Then Toph went on to her ship, "My big huge friend, I'm going to miss you. Don't worry, momma will be home soon. Goodbye, honey," she fake cry. "Goodbye," she slowly walks away.

"Do _she _have to follow us?" Měilì ask her boyfriend.

Aang shrugged, "Funny, that's what she asked me earlier," Aang chuckled.

"I'll be visiting you at Gaoling sooner, Understand?" Toph shouted. "Yes, Captain!" they respond. "Great," she said.

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

"Honey, Honey, Zuko!" Katara runs through the hallways.

Zuko, who is with Sokka, Suki and Demi, turn around. "Hey there, little sister!" Sokka greet her. "Oh my Gosh, you guys are here too?" Katara walk a little bit faster and hug his brother tightly. Then, she hug Suki and Demi.

"What's up, Katara?" Zuko ask while kisses her forehead.

"Guess who else is coming?" Katara shrieked.

Sokka grab the letter form Katara's hand and read it out loud.

Dear Katara,

This is me, Aang. Tomorrow , we'll be in our journey to the Palace with Toph! She had finally agreed to follow us. It was very tough because she was busy and all but, she decide to follow us. She tells me that she really misses you guys and can't wait to see the gaang.

We will be there in 4 days. Can't wait to see you again.

Your Friend,  
AANG

"This was written yesterday," Sokka said, looking at the date. "Yes! Finally, we can see Toph again!" Katara jump up and down. Zuko laugh, Sokka chuckled while Suki giggled. Demi simply laugh at Aunt Katara.

Katara laughed too.

_She's crazy _Zuko thought _and I'm crazy for her _he smirks and hug her.

"I love you, you know that," Zuko whisper in her ears.

"Yah, I know," Katara smile

~OrdinarySuperstarzNiiaBella~

"Ugh... I feel obnoxious... help me, Spirits," Toph complains.

Měilì roll her eyes, "Can you just shut up?" she barked.

"Can you just die?" Toph reply sharply.

"Language, young lady," Aang warn Toph. "Sorry, daddy," Toph answer back.

"How come you did great at sea and still having problem with air?" Aang ask, feeling a little bit amusing.

"I didn't say I was great! I said I was okay! That's a big difference , buddy!" Toph pointed her fingers. Momo chatters something.

"Easy for you to say, you can fly if you fell from here. Do I look like I have wings?" Toph ask the lemur.

Aang slightlly chuckled while Měilì roll her eyes.

_Seriously Aang, I don't want to forget about the kiss_ Toph said to herself and sigh...

**THIS IS A TOUGH CHAPTER... SERIOUSLY...**

**QUESTIONS  
1) DO YOU THINK TOPH SHOULD FORGET THE KISS?  
2)WHAT DO YOU REALLY THINK OF Měilì?  
3)WOULD YOU KEEP READING THIS?**

**AT LEAST ANSWER NO. 2 AND NO.3 .. BE NICE.. AND THANK YOU..  
PS; I THINK Měilì SHOULD BE KILL BY TOPH FOR ALL THAT I CARE... :P**


	7. Chapter 7

"Were here!" Aang shouted, waking Měilì and Toph up.

"Who died?" Toph yelp.

Měilì rub her eyes. "No one died!"

Toph lay back down, "Awh, I really thought you died. Guess I was wrong," she smirks.

Měilì simply roll her eyes. She crawl slowly towards Aang and started kissing his neck.

"Not now, Měilì, please," Aang said.

"But baby...," Měilì whimpered, still kissing his neck.

TUPP!

"Ouch!" Měilì rub the back of her head. She turn around to find a rock. Someone hit her with a rock.

Then, she heard Toph gave Momo a high-five . "Good shot Momo!" Toph smile. "Right in the spot!" She laugh. Měilì could have sworn she saw Momo smile.

Can you believe Toph had to go through that same scene everyday?

The first day, Toph 'accidentally' spill her water on Měilì.

The second day, Momo puke on her chest before she even had a chance to snuggle with Aang.

The third day , Toph instructed Momo to sit on Aang's shoulder for the whole day and every time Měilì came near, Momo would growl.

You got to admit, they made a heck of a team.

Aang landed safely on the solid ground. Toph was the first one to jump out of Appa's saddle. Since the days being a captain, Toph can really jump from a high place. (ex; she jump out of her ship to the solid ground)

The first one who hug Toph was, of course, Katara. "Ouh, damn Spirits I miss you!" Katara said with a big smile. "Yo, Suqar Queen, I miss you too," she return the smile.

"Oops, did I hear Sparky? Come here Hotness, I miss you, man," Toph spread her arm for Zuko to hug. Zuko smile and hug the petite figure. "Welcome home, Champ,"

Then she heard the happily married couple cam to her, "Oh my Spirits, Snoozles, my man," Sokka smile and hug Toph. "Hey there Toph," They let go, "And here's our Hot Mama!" Toph smirks and Suki giggle, hugging her. "Can I?" Toph ask Suki, wanting to carry Demi. Suki giggle, "Sure,"

Toph hug the little baby, "Hey there Cuteness," Toph kiss Demi's nose. Demi giggles happily and touch Toph's cheek. "Toph, try it, Toph," Katara instructed the little baby. The baby smiles, "To...To..Toh!" They all laugh.

"Come on, the tea is ready," Suki welcome them all.

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

"So, you're a successful merchant now?" Zuko ask.

Toph smirks, "yah, cool right?"

Zuko and Sokka look at each other then, look at her, "Yah! So cool!"

"So, did you meet any pirates?"

"They call you captain and stuff?"

"Did you use any swords?"

"Are they benders in the sea?"

Katara and Suki roll their eyes. They're acting like an 8 year old kid. Toph laugh a little bit, "calm down, boys. Calm down,"

Sokka and Zuko then realize how they acted and clear their throat.

"Urm, you're... very mature... now, Toph,"

"I'm very.. proud of ... you,"

"Yah..,"

"Hmm.., so..,"

"My boys, I love them!" Toph laugh while Zuko and Sokka smile shyly.

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

Katara knock softly on Toph's door. "Come in," she heard Toph instructed. She open the door and close it slowly. Katara saw Toph was laying down on her comfy bed , relaxed. She smile and sit on the edge of the bed.

Toph's hair was everywhere. Katara realize that Toph's hair is now much longer._ She must have not cut it._

"So, you've heard how they met?" Katara started the conversation.

"No, but I would love to her the stupid story," Toph smile. _How Aang met Měilì_

"Well, it all started when you didn't show up on Aang 17 birthday 'party'. Měilì was a new servant. She was 16 back then. Then, Aang spotted her stealing food and then, advice her or something. Then BUM! They fell in love," Katara told her. "Romantic, hah?"

"Tell me about it," Toph snorted. "So, what do you feel about her?"

Katara look at Toph. Usually , the answer from Katara is _She is a wonderful woman. A great girlfriend. A kind friend _but this time, Toph heard, "I hate her,"

"Why?" Toph ask her again.

"Well, at first, she was sweet but then, she became this selfish, horrible person who only wants Aang's virginity," Katara sigh, "She always wants to make out and get everything that she wants,"

"Sometimes, I caught her stealing jewelery (ex; gold ring) or trying some of Ursa's clothes but she get away with everything! Because Aang wouldn't listen. That bit-," she stop.

"Hey, you okay?" Toph ask her again.

"I just can't accept that Aang's growing up and... YOU! Shouldn't you be jealous or something? I know you like him," Katara nudged Toph.

Toph face become red. "Geesh, can't you quiet down, Sweetness?" Katara giggled.

Toph sigh shortly afterward, "To tell you the truth, I am jealous. But what can I do? Maybe I'm just a best friend of him. Nothing more," Toph said.

Katara look at her, "You giving up that easily?" Toph shrugged, "I don't know. Let's just wait and see,"

Katara looked down, _Let's just wait and see, hah?_

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

"Hey Big Daddy!" Toph greeted Iroh.

Iroh was shocked, "Toph! This is a pleasant surprise!"

"What cha' doin, Big Daddy?" Toph giggle and kiss him in the cheek.

"Don't mind of what I'm doing. What are _you _doing here?" Iroh ask the young lady.

"Well.., I'm planning a surprise...," Toph continue to whisper.

**KEEP REVIEWING GUYS! IT MAKES ME FEEL SPECIAL AND THE STRENGTH TO DO THIS STORY. IF YOU STOP, THEN I WOULD JUST FEEL LIKE A 'NOTHING'.. YOU GET ME? PLEASE REVIEW...!**

**ABOUT Měilì , WELL, SHE'S JUST PURE EVIL... WELL, ACTUALLY SHE LIKES BEING RICH.., SO, THAT'S WHY SHE WANTS TO STEAL JEWELERY AND TRY URSA'S CLOTHES.. SHE IS JUST A LITTLE BRAT PRINCESS...**

**QUESTIONS;  
1)WHAT DO YOU THINK TOPH AND IROH PLAN IS?  
2) DID YOU THINK MOMO AND TOPH COULD MAKE A GREAT TEAM?**

**THANKS TO MY MOST AWESOME REVIEWER; ****ZStar2010**** AND ****Kamon772****..I APPRECIATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH... SERIOUSLY... ANYWAYS; BE NICE...**


	8. Chapter 8

_Aang couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, making out with one of the guards in the darkest corner of the Palace. His hand was travelling around her curves. She was giggling, enjoying the make out session..._

"_Měilì," he breathed her name._

_They both gasped. "Aang!" Měilì shrieked, "W- what are you doing here?"_

"_I can't believe you," Aang stuttered_

_Měilì run toward Aang, "But Aangy - ,"_

"_Don't you dare came near me!" Aang shouted. "Everyone was right.., all this time, our love is a lie,"_

_Měilì began to tear up, "A...Aang,"_

"_Good bye, Měilì," Aang started to walk away._

"_It's because of the blind girl, is it?" Aang stop. _

"_She has nothing to do with this,"Aang said._

"_Bull shit!" Měilì simply said, "That bitch! You like here – No, You love her! That's why you hate me..," she said, "I understand.., Go! Have freaking se x wit - ," PANG!_

_Aang had slap her. "Shut up," with that, Aang walk away and never look back._

That happened yesterday night which is 2 days before the big wedding. Which make the wedding is now, tomorrow. Aang sigh, laying on his bed. The memory was still burning in the back of his mind. He can't get it out of his memory!

"I can see you're struggling,"

Aang sat up and turn his gaze towards the voice.

"I haven't see Měilì around," Toph told him.

"Please, don't say her name again. EVER," Aang warn her.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?" she ask again.

"YES! CAN YOU GET OUT NOW?" Aang shouted.

Then, he realize he was shouting at Toph. He look at her, trying to 'read' her face.

Was it scared? No...

Was it shocked? No...

Was it terrified? Absolutely Not...

It was calm, emotionless, like nothing had happened. Then, Aang saw Toph roll her eyes.

Toph sigh, " Whatever,"

"Toph, I'm so-," Aang tries to apologies.

"Shut it," Toph said, "Let's _forget_,"

Toph then, closed the door and leave Aang all alone in his room.

Even though Toph didn't show any emotion on her face, Aang knew he had hurt Toph badly. The blank expression, the nothingness in her eyes...

She was shattered...

_**And I've lost who I am, (i'm waiting) and I can't understand (and fading)  
Why my heart is so broken, (and holding) rejecting your love, (love) without, (onto these tears)  
love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on (i am crying)  
But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning (i'm dying tonight)**_

Toph walk slowly through the hallways...

Her world seems to be falling down.., leaving her behind..., seems to be tearing apart...

"_YES! CAN YOU GET OUT NOW?" Aang shouted._

The memory was abusing her...

"How could he...," she tries to fight her tears.

She kept walking and walking. Thinking if she'd walk away, the memory will too leave her behind but NO! It stuck on replay! It keeps torturing Toph.

She knock on the door slowly and wait for it to be open.

It open slowly, "Toph?" Zuko ask with a confusing tone in his voice.

Toph walk inside the room immediately, "Urm.., yes, you may come in," Zuko said to her.

She sat down, "I need you to fired a guard named Tiě and Měilì,"

Zuko snorted, "I _know _you guys aren-,"

"Listen hear, Mr. Pretend-To-Know-Everything, your look-a-like angel, Měilì and Aang just broke up yesterday because he caught Měilì kissing this Tiě dude. So, you either fired them now or ask the freaking Avatar himself which only lead you to be one of his yelling victim when all you want to do is provide him comfort. So, it's either that or fired them. Understood?" Toph ask the stunned prince.

"Urm..uh...,"was all Zuko manage to choke out

"I asked you a question, Gold Prince, Understand or not?" The form of Captain Toph asked Zuko again.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Zuko answered.

"Good, I want them gone by tomorrow," And then, Toph walk out of the room.

Toph walk slowly through the hallways. Passing many of unknown faces. Oh how she'd wish they all would comfort her right now. Toph sniffled a little.

On that moment, all she want to do is _forget _..

Forget about the feeling..

Forget about the shouting...

Forget about hope...

And finally, she's going to forget about the kissing...

_**Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies**_

Momo suddenly jump on Toph's shoulder. It chatters..

Toph smiles, "Yah.., I think I'm fine,"

Momo chatters again..

"I always look horrible, Momo," Toph simply answered.

Momo (actually) sigh and chatters once more

"Yes, Momo, I'm perfectly fine!" she said.

Momo stay silent this time.

Toph look at him, "Ugh, okay, I feel like a crap. Are you happy now?"

Momo chatters as he crawl to Toph's right shoulder. His tail was on Toph nose.

"Mo...Mom...Ha-chumm!" she sneezed, "Momo, you know how I hate that tail of yours, right?"

Momo chatters again...

"Wha? When did you learn how to say that?"

Momo chatters..

"From me? Oh yah, when exactly did I say that?"

And their conversation goes on and on and on...

"_Thank you Momo for making me forget about him," _Toph smiles...

**WHAT MOMO SAID TO TOPH..**

**TOPH: Momo, you know how I hate that tail of yours, right?  
MOMO: I WAS BORN THIS WAY, BABE..  
TOPH: WHA? WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO SAY THAT?  
MOMO: FROM YOU?  
TOPH: ME? OH YAH, WHEN EXACTLY DID I SAY THAT?**

**BUT SERIOUSLY GUYS, MOMO LEARN IT FROM LADY GAGA... AND ABOUT Tiě DUDE, YAH,, IT IS NOT PRONOUNCE AS TIE (LIKE OUR DAD USUALLY WEARS TO WORK) IT ACTUALLY MEANS IRON... I , ONCE AGAIN, TRANSLATE IT... :P**  
**ANYWAY, REVIEW OR I'LL ASK AZULA TO CHASE AFTER YOU... AND BE NICE...**


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was getting ready for the wedding. The wedding of the year!

"I'm so nervous," Katara said to herself.

"Don't worry Suqar Queen. You're not the only one,"

Katara turn around to her, "You too?" she ask.

Toph snorted, "Me? No... I meant, Sparky," Toph said. "Why should I be nervous anyway?"

_I guess she had a point _Katara shrugged, "Ohh, I'm sooo nervous!"

"Don't worry, Suqar Queen. I know everything will be fine," Toph told her.

Toph heard another sigh from her best friend. She stand up and walk towards her, "Today is _your _day," She put her hand on Katara's shoulder, "You got to own it, Breathe it, live it like you mean it," Toph smile.

Katara look at her friend and return the smile.

"By the way, you look great in your gown and your hair is braided beautifully," Katara said.

Toph look away, blushing, "We call it saree in the Earth Kingdom,"

Katara jumped up and down, "Either way, you look awesome, Toph!"

"Well, if you need me, don't bother searching for me," Toph walk towards the door, "Seriously though, you're going to do just fine,"

Katara once again smile, "Thanks Toph, you're a good friend,"

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

Toph close the door behind her, "You're a good friend too, Sweetness,"

"Oh Toph!" Toph turn her gaze towards Suki, who just called her.

"Can you please look after Demi for a while?"

Toph smile, "Sure, why not?" Toph took Demi from Suki.

"Okay, thanks dear, I'm going to find Sokka now," Suki said.

Toph started to walk away until she remembers something, "Oh Hot Mama!"

Suki stopped, "Yes, Toph?"

"If you need Demi back, I'll be at Zuko's room,"

Suki nod and they walk their opposite path...

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

"Do I look okay? Horrible? Fine?" Zuko ask the bored air-bender.

"You look fine, Zuko. Trust me," Aang simply said.

"Are you sure? Because you look unsure? I am sure you're unsure!" Zuko said.

Aang look at his friend, "What?"

Zuko shook his head, "I'm sorry you have to go through this," Zuko said to Aang.

Aang look at Zuko confused. Then he smile, "Oh man, I'm so okay with you marrying Katara. I thought we discuss about this already,"

Zuko shook his head once again, "No. About you and Meili. I'm so sorry, man,"

Aang sigh then looked away, "I guess, it's okay,"

Zuko was about to say something when the door bust open

"Hey Mr. Hot Pants! How are things going here?" Toph greet with a wide smile while Demi clapped her hand.

"You like that, hah?" Toph ask her. She replied with a giggle.

Zuko and Aang stare at her in awe.

"Are you wearing a dress, Toph?" Zuko ask her.

"Well, we actually call it a saree," Toph explain but suddenly, she heard a soft cough coming form somebody other than Zuko – AANG!

"Uhm... I'm.. just.. stopping by...," Toph said, "bye!"

The door closed again. "What's up with her?" Zuko ask Aang.

Aang turn his gaze towards the confused prince, "Nothing.. Absolutely nothing,"

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

"You may kiss the bride..,"

As they lips touch, the crowd cheers.

"They're finally married," Suki sigh happily. "I still have my doubt on that kid," Sokka said which Suki reply with a slap in the head.

"C'mon Katara, sit down and enjoy my surprise!" Toph said.

"Surprise?" the 20 year old water bender ask.

"You two, _hubby_, sit down! And enjoy Iroh and my surprise," Toph instructed Zuko.

Zuko and Katara look at each other but follow as what they have been told.

"I present you... Jai Ho!" Toph said happily.

Then, Ty Lee, Suki, Mrs Bei Fong and even Mai joined in. Actually, all the girls join in dancing with Toph.

Then the music starts playing...

**Jai Ho(2x) **Iroh said...

**I got (I got) shivers (shivers),  
When you touch The Light,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get all you got,  
I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho)**

**Jai Ho (2x)**

**I got (I got) fever (fever),  
Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way,  
I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho)**

**I keep it steady uh-steady,  
That's how I do it.**

**Jai Ho**

They dances happily... Toph pull both Zuko and Katara to the dance floor. They were clapping, spinning, laughing and Toph sings.

**This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
You gonna feel it.**

**(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe,  
(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,  
(Jai Ho) You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh!**

**Jai Ho**

**No there is nothing that can stop us,  
Nothing can ever come between us,  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)  
**

Katara and Zuko look at each other and smile big. The song really spoke to them. Toph saw that and felt very proud.

**Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, you can save me,  
I need you now.**

**I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.**

**Jai Ho (2x)**

Toph dances with everybody. She then carry Demi and dances with her...

**Escape (escape) away (away),  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me,  
I'll never lose my chance. (Jai Ho)**

**Yeaahhhh**

**Jai Ho**

**Yeaahhhh**

**I can (I can) feel you (feel you),  
Rushing through my veins,  
There's an ocean in my heart,  
I will never be the same. (Jai Ho)**

**Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin',**

**Jai Ho**

**You're gonna find out baby,  
I'm one in a million.**

She spins around , laughing until she caught Aang's gaze. She frowns a little bit but then, continue spinning ad laughing and dancing.

**(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe,  
(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,  
(Jai Ho) You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh!**

**(Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us,  
(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us,  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)**

**Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, you can save me,  
I need you now.**

**I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.**

**Jai Ho  
Yeahhhhhh**

Everyone in the room was having the time of their life. They were really enjoying the dancing.

**I need you,  
Gonna make it,  
I'm ready,  
So take it!**

**(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe,  
(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,  
(Jai Ho) You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh!**

**(Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us,  
(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us,  
(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)**

**Jai Ho!  
**Toph was spinning and spinning...  
**Baila baila! (3x)  
**Until...**  
Jai Ho!**

She stopped. There she was, chest to chest with Aang

Toph realizes that so she took a step back. Everyone cheered at Toph but then, they continue with the event.

Toph slowly run and run until she was out of the room...


	10. Chapter 10

"Toph!" she stop.

"I'm sorry," Aang slowly said.

"It's not your fault," she reply, without looking back.

" Then why are you avoiding me?" Aang took a step closer, which Toph also did.

"You shouldn't be here," Toph simply said as she tried to run away.

"Toph, I can't forget!" Aang shouted.

Toph stop again, "About what?" she ask, "forget about what,"

"This," Aang grab her arm and spin her around until their lip crashed with each other.

Toph was shocked but she kiss him back slowly. They pull apart.

"I can't forget about anything, Toph," Aang whisper, "Especially about you,"

"W-what are you trying to say, Stupid?" Toph look down.

Aang look at her and whisper, "Please be mine, Toph Bei Fong,"

Toph began to tear up, "Don't lie,"

"Toph, you know I'm not lying, right?" Aang grab her wrist. "I love you, I always have. I'm just too blind to see it,"

Toph rest her forehead on Aang's chest and sigh, not knowing what to say.

"I love you , Toph," Aang whisper again.

Toph slowly smile as a tear roll down, "I know, Twinkle Toes, I know,"

"So, kiss me?" Aang ask, smirking.

Toph was too tired to deny her feeling and smile, "What harm could it do?"

Back in the Palace..

"Oohh! They're finally admitting their feelings!" Katara shrieked.

"What? You mean, they have been liking each other before?" Zuko aksed.

"DUH! Can't you see it?" Suki said like it was obvious while she cover Demi's eyes.

Katara and Suki look at each other. _Boys..._

While Sokka and Zuko look at their wives and shook their head slowly. _Girls..._

~OrdinarySuperstarzBellaNiia~

-2 years later~

"Push, Katara! Push Katara!" Suki told her.

"UGH! It's all your fault, ZUK- UGH!" Katara yell in pain, "I Hate y- UGH!"

While the boys are all outside with Toph who is babysitting Demi and her little sister, Jamika.

Zuko look obnixious, "Oh my, that look...," Zuko stuttered while they heard another scream from Katara.

"Hey, it's your baby," Toph giggle at Zuko. Zuko growl at her.

"Don't worry dude, everything will be okay," Sokka said.

"That's a relief coming from a guy who run 5 miles while her wife in labor," Toph grins at Sokka.

Aang and Zuko chuckled. "Hey!" Sokka yelp.

Toph play with Demi and Jamika, "You guys are going to have a cousin!"

Demi clap, "Yay! Yay!" while Jamika tried to walk to Toph.

"It's done!" They heard Suki shout from the inside.

They all ran as they see Ty Lee carry the little new born outside.

"It's a boy, Zuko," Ty Lee smile.

"Aww.. it's so cute," Toph said.

"I know, righ- hey! That's still not funny, Toph," Sokka said.

Toph giggle, "but, I know he is,"

Zuko stare at his son. _His son _"Yah, he is cute,"

"So, what's his name, Zuko?" Aang ask him.

Zuko look at Aang and smile, "I guess...,"

"Gao," They all turn their gaze towards Katara, "It means Handsome;Beautiful; lovable; to teach,"

Zuko smile at his wife, "That's perfect, Katara," He look at his son, "hey Gao," (Pronouncation; JYOAW )

Toph nudged her husband , "Are you terrified of that?"

Aang look at her, " a little but it all worth in the end , right?"

Toph roll her eyes, "Is it worth in the end if its with me?" Toph ask the air bender.

The airbender was shocked, "Yah, yah," she hugged his wife, "I love you, don't I?"

"Then , maybe you should know that I'm pregnant," Toph said.

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS...! THE LAST CHAPTER IS SHORT BECAUSE I'M IN A SO-NOT-OKAY MOOD. SO.., YAH... I'M PLANNIG ON WORKING ABOUT A ZUTARA STORY AND ANOTHER TAANG STORY.. BUT I'M A LITTLE SCARED... BUT.. WHATEVER.. SO, THX FOR READING GUYS.. BYE XD AND... I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER EXCEPT MEILI, CHARLES, HARMON, GAO AND ZHI JIN ISLAND... :P**


End file.
